RWBY Requiem: A High School AU
by FiftyshadesofCheshire
Summary: Just an high school au using some OC's
1. Chapter 1-Violet

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

There it is. That sound. The worst sound in the history of sounds. The crusher of dreams. The silencer of silence. The bane of my existence. The dreaded alarm clock. "Why do you hate me?" I say as I flip the off switch.

Pulling off the sheets, I swing my legs over the bed to the floor. *Bzzzt Bzzzt* My phones vibrating. "Who wants what, and why?" Picking up the phone, unlocking it, and entering my messages, I notice its Sapphire.

-Sapphire: You up yet?

-Me: Just got up, why?

-Sapphire: Why did you wake up so late?

-Me: What are you talking about? I have plenty of time

-Sapphire: I'm outside, waiting on you

-Me: Why?

-Sapphire: Look at your clock

I take a glance at my alarm clock, and my eyes go wide. 6:48. I overslept. Again.

-Me: I'm on my way down.

I quickly grab my clothes and book bag, and rush down stairs to the door. Saying a quick goodbye to my brother and sister, I rush outside. Sapphire is sitting in her car, giving me the most impatient look I have ever seen. "You overslept. Again. And you're not even dressed," she scolded as I was entering the car. "I'll just change on the way. Don't worry about it." "You are not changing in my car!" "Oh why not? It's not like you haven't seen anything before, and it's not like I'm getting naked." "VIOLET SHADE, YOU ARE NOT CHANGING IN MY CAR." "Fine I'll change in the locker rooms then." "Good." We drive for a little while; the silence unbearable. "So how have you and the bf been?" I ask to try and lighten the mood. "Fine. We've been on a couple of dates recently, so that's good." "I don't know how you put up with him." I puff out my chest, and do my best jock impression. "I LOVE FOOTBALL. WATCH THE HAIL THROW THIS FOOTBALL TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD. WOOOO FOOTBALL. THE HAIL LOVES FOOTBALL. IM THE HAIL. FOOTBALL." "Okay, Axel is not like that." "That's what he sounds like to me." "Please, you're just jealous cause you haven't found yourself a guy yet." "Okay, firstly, I'm bi, not straight gay. Secondly, I am nowhere near jealous of you and THE HAIL." I say laughing. "Oh yea sure, tell that to your last boyfriend." "Hey, we don't talk about him." "Whatever," she says rolling her eyes.

We pull up to the school, and get out of the car looking to the building. Beacon High School. Home of the Hunters. And speaking of Hunters. "Hey babe," Axel walks up, putting his arm around Sapphire. "Hey babe," She responds, kissing his cheek. "Sup batsy," he nods to me. Batsy. That's what he calls me. Only because I like bats, probably screeched like one when he jumped out of the bushes at me on Halloween, and because I just so happened to be dressed as batman when he did. "Sup airhead," I respond. "I really wish you two wouldn't call each other that," Sapphire says, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry babe, it's all in good fun. Right batsy?" "Yea Axel, all in good fun," I respond, also doing as Sapphire says. If I've learned anything about Sapphire, it is to do always as she says. Always. "I'll catch you later Sapph," I say as I head to the gym's locker rooms. I walk into the front door, and immediately get stopped. "Mr. Shade, you are aware of our dress code, are you not?" There she is. The crusher of dreams. The bane of my school existence. Beacon High School's very own Vice Principal, Glynda Goodwitch. "Sorry Goodwitch, i woke up late. I was just on my way to the locker rooms to change." "That's Ms. Goodwitch to you Mr. Shade." I wave my hand, and proceed to the locker rooms.

As I get to my destination, I see Leo and Dart wrestling like usual. Leo Gamduhla, and Dart Montaigne. Leo's the captain of the wrestling team, and Dart just likes to help out anyone that asks. "Oh, hey, Shade," Leo says, still wrestling. "Hey." "I'm going to be having a party at my house Saturday. Wanted to know if you'd like to come." "Oh, I don't know. My weekend is pretty booked up." They both look at me with straight faces. "No its not," Leo says. "Yeah, it's not. I'll see what I can do." "Cool. look forward to seeing you there." I wave as I walk into the locker rooms. I change into the outfit I brought. Nothing special. Just black jeans, my purple high top converse, a plain grey shirt, a purple beanie, and my traditional purple hoodie. I've got a thing for purple. Don't worry about it. As I'm stuffing my pajamas into my bag, the bell rings signaling the start of classes. Ugh Gym. Good thing I'm already here. Welp, let's get this show on the road.

"Ugh, I'm so sore, "I say, rubbing my shoulder. "Well that's what you get for running into me," Leo comments. "Listen, it's not my fault you were going the wrong way." "I'm never going the wrong way, Shade." "Yeah yeah." The bell for lunch rings, and we make our way to the cafeteria. Leo goes to his group of friends, as I feel a sudden weight on my back. I turn to see a smiling Sunny piggybacking on me. "Hey there sunshine." "Hey Violet." "Am I carrying you to lunch?" "Yep." "Alright let's go," I say as I begin walking again. This happens a lot more than you would think, so I'm used to carrying her. As we enter the cafeteria, I see our group of friends sitting at our usual table. Sapphire, Axel, Ellis, and Fokkana sitting in the dead center of the room. "Hey, there's your girlfriend." "WHERE?!" She yells in my ear. "Sitting at the table, in her usual spot," I respond. Sunny quickly jumps off of me, and tackle/hugs Fokkana. "I missed you so much, Fokkana." "You saw me this morning Sunny," Fokkana remarked. "Doesn't mean i didn't miss you," Sunny says, snuggling up to Fokkana. "Why do you do this to me?" she asks, turning to me. "Hey you're the one going out with her. You did this to yourself." 'She wouldn't give me up for anything, right Fokkana?" Sunny asks, looking pleadingly into Fokkana's eyes. "Of course my little sunshine." Fokkana responds kissing her on the nose. I sit in my usual spot, between the love birds and Sapphire. "So how's that book coming along Ellis," I ask starting my salad. For the record, just because I like eating salads, doesn't mean I'm a vegetarian. Fokkana is the vegetarian of the group. "It's going fine. Just finished writing another chapter last night," Ellis said, looking up from his textbook. "What are we studying for today?" He flips his book up to reveal Calculus. "Boring," "That may be, but in order to make acceptable grades i must study whenever I get the chance to." he says, returning his eyes back to the book. "Dude you have the best grades in our class. Maybe even the whole school. I think you can relax during lunch." He looks up from his book again to look me in the eye. "I'd rather keep studying." "Suit yourself." He nods, and returns to his book.

As customary to our routine, the two couples get engrossed with each other, Ellis is studying, and I start to people watch. Looking around the cafeteria I see all familiar faces doing their usual routine. Sapphire's brother, Azure, running around playing pranks on people. Leo trying to get people to arm wrestle him. Daniella trying to get Dart to notice her. As I'm looking around I see a new face. A guy sitting by himself. Black hair, black jacket with hood raised, brown pants, and black boots. Obviously trying not to be seen. "Hey, who is that guy over there?" I ask pointing to him. The group looks over to where I'm pointing. "Roren Raven." Ellis says before returning to his book. "He's a new student in our year," Sapphire says, turning to me. "Why?" "I just didn't recognize him that's all. He's sitting alone." "Well that's probably because he doesn't have any friends," Fokkana pointed out. "Well he's gonna have one by the end of the day," I say as I stand, and start walking his way.


	2. Chapter 2-Roren

"CAW CAW"

"Ugh, Phantom it's to early for this." I look up to see her perched on my lamp. "CAW" "ROREN QUIET THAT DAMN BIRD DOWN," River yelled through the door. "WHY DON'T YOU COME IN HERE AND QUIET HER YOURSELF." Silence. "Just keep it down in there. You need to get up, though. Today's your first day at a new school. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Footsteps. That's right. Today i start at Beacon High School. I already know how its going to go. What they'll all say. "Look at that freak. "Why's he wearing a mask?" "Disgusting." "Emo freak." The same as the old school. People are all the same. Judgmental. If you don't look and act like them, they want nothing to do with you. "CAW." "Alright I'm getting up." I get out bed, and look at myself in my mirror. Yep, scars are still there. I still have to wear my mask. Luckily the Principal and Vice Principal agreed to let me wear it. Would have been even worse had I not have been able to wear it. "What's wrong with his face?" "I'd kill myself if I looked like that." "You think it was self inflicted." Yes, because someone would purposefully set themselves on fire. I go to my dresser and grab the clothes I'm going to wear. I'm not dressing to impress anyone, so I'll just go with black. Besides you're more inconspicuous in black, and the less people that notice me, the better. I grab my mask from the top of the dresser, grab my bag, and head out the door.

The walk to the bus stop isn't to far, so I take a leisurely pace. As I reach the stop, I see there are other students waiting. Making sure my mask is on properly, and my hood is drawn, i make my way over. "She just went and picked him up leaving me to ride the bus," a shorter guy with blue hair was saying to another guy with glasses who seemed to be more interested in his book than the conversation that was going on. "She does it every morning. I don't know how you're so surprised by it," glasses was saying to blue. "I know, but I'm her brother. I would think that would put me higher on the lists of who she gives rides to." "I'm pretty sure she would much have Violet in her car than you." "But I'm her brother Ellis, and hes-" I feel a sudden change in atmosphere, and look up to see two sets of eyes on me. "Ummmm, who are you?" blue asks. I don't answer right away. "I'm Roren," I whisper. "Sorry didn't quite catch that." "I'm Roren," I say, a bit louder. "Do you have a last name, Roren?" glasses asks. "Raven," I respond not looking at them, hiding my face in my hood. "Ellis Shrebtienko," glasses says. "Azure Ladrao," blue says with a grin. Doesn't matter to learn their names, I won't be talking to them enough to use them. "Anyways Ellis. I'm her brother, so I should hold priority over Violet." "We have this conversation every morning, and it always goes the same way. You complain about how your should be getting a ride, I tell you she'd rather have Violet, you complain that you hold priority over him, I remind you of the pranks you pull on her, you say there all in good fun, I remind you that she takes them seriously, you say you'll try to lay down on the pranking, I remind you that you keep making that promise but nothing comes of it, you agree with me, and then the bus arrives. Speaking of which," glasses look up to the road. The bus is making its way to us, yellow lights flashing. The bus stops, red lights flashing, and we get on. As I'm getting on, the bus driver stops me. "New kid, eh?" I nod, not feeling like talking. "Get these forms filled out by your parents and return them to me," he says as he hands me some papers. I take them, nodding, and sit in the seat behind him.

We arrive at the school, and everyone gets off the bus. I see glasses and blue go off together. 'Guess i should go to the office, and pick up my schedule,' I think making my way through the crowd. I make it to the office without a scratch. I ask to get my schedule, but am directed to the VP's office. As I enter her office, I see she looks like she was waiting to see me. "Mr. Raven, you kept me waiting." "I didn't know I was supposed to meet you this morning." "Yes, well you weren't, but i decided to have you come see me anyway," she says as she pulls out some papers. "Here is your schedule, as well as note to your teachers about your mask. You'd better hurry to your first class so your teacher can give you any paper work you will need for there class." I stand up, take the papers, and walk out. 'Alright let's see what hell we're going to have to put with. First class is Remnant History. Easy enough. I begin walking to class, trying not to get stepped on or pushed around as much as possible.

That teacher is crazy. There is no way anyone could keep up with him. Not only was he talking way to fast, he looked like a blur when he moved. I'm going to have to see if I can stay after and get help from him personally. Luckily it's time for lunch, because watching him made me oddly hungry. Looking around the cafeteria I noticed people joining together in their groups. I see glasses sitting with a group with six other kids. Blue is running around making people mad. I spot an empty table and claim it as mine. I start to eat my bagged lunch, when i notice a purple movement. I look up to see a guy dressed in purple sitting with glasses pointing at me and talking with his table. 'Oh great, it's starting. I wonder what they're saying.' I hear my name get mentioned. Then the one in purple gets up and starts walking towards me. "Hey, I noticed you were sitting alone."


	3. Chapter 3-Violet

"Hey, I noticed you were sitting alone," I said approaching him. He didn't look up, but shifted in his seat. "Hi," he whispered. "Are you new here?" He doesn't say anything, but nods his head. 'Why won't he look at me?' "You okay there?" He nods again. 'Not much of a talker, eh?' I sit down next to him, hoping to see his face. He slightly turns to me, but then turns away. "You sure you're okay?" Nothing. "Would you rather be alone?" Nothing. "I'll take that as a yes," I say as i get up to leave. I notice him turn his head back to face the table as I'm walking away. 'Guess he's just shy.' As I get back to the table the groups eyes are on me. "So?" Sapphire asked. "We got a shy one," I respond, taking my seat. "He was quiet when I talked to him," Ellis said, not looking up from his book. "What all did he say?" "Just his name." "So that's how you knew." "Yes." I look back over to him. He's still sitting there, hiding his face. "You can't be friends with everyone, Violet," Fokkana says. 'Well I'll be damned if I don't try." The bell rings signalling the end of lunch. I watch him get up, throw his trash away, and leave to cafeteria. 'It's just first day jitters. Maybe tomorrow I can try again.' "Violet, carry me," Sunny says as she jumps on my back again. "Why can't you get your girlfriend to carry you?" I ask. "Eh, she's not as fun as you." "I am definitely more fun than Violet," Fokkana says in a hurt manner. "You never carry me." "You never ask." "Fokkana, will you carry me to class?" Sunny asks with pleading eyes. "Hop on," Fokkana says, pointing to her back. "YAY," Sunny yells as she hops off of me and onto Fokkana. The group laughs at the couple, as we begin to walk out of the cafeteria.

'Ugh, now i have Port. I swear if he rambles on about his adventurous childhood one more time, I might just snap.' Upon entering the class room, I see a black figure in the back of the room. 'So he's in this class. Alright, this gives me a chance to get to know him.' I sit down beside him, and he slightly turns his head my way. "Hello again," I say hoping to get more of a response than last time. He just nods his head, and returns to looking at his desk. 'Man I've meet some shy people before, but this dude is something else.' Port then get's up from his desk, and stands at the front of the room. "Students, children, scholars, today I will be taking your minds on an educational adventure. Before we do that though, I must call roll. Arc, Jaune." A boy with scraggly blonde hair says "Here." "Avadona, Riliane" A girl with blond pigtails raises her hand, then drops it. He calls out more names from his list till he gets to one that catches my attention. "Raven, Roren." I look over to see how he will respond. He raise is hand half way up, then puts it back down. Doesn't look up, doesn't say anything. 'Why won't you say anything?' "Rose, Ruby." I wasn't paying attention to the next few names; watching him not move or look around. "Shade, Violet." "Yo," I called, signalling my presence. More names were called, then the "educational adventure" started. I was too busy watching him to pay attention. Roren Raven. An interesting name, but who am I to judge with the name Violet. He didn't look up at all. Just sat there writing down notes. 'It's like he's hiding.'

"How long does it take to kiss your boyfriend goodbye, Sapph?" I ask, getting impatient. She's been kissing Axel for the past ten minutes now. "I'm gonna leave you here," I threatened. She cancels out that threat by holding up her car keys. "Just hurry up already." She stops kissing Axel. "It's not like you have anything to do with the rest of your day." "No, but anything is better than watching you swap spit with muscle head over there." I get flipped off by Axel, and earn a harsh look from Sapphire. "Alright let's go," She says breaking away from Axel. She walks over and gets into her car. "What's with you today? You're being moodier than usual," She asks, as we head out of the parking lot. "I'm not being moody." "You usually don't have a problem with Axel, you blew up at Azure, not to mention the fact that you've been watching the new kid like he ran over your dog." "Okay firstly, I always have a problem with Axel. Secondly, Azure started it when he messed up my project. Lastly, I'm just curious about him, that's all.""Mhmmm sure." "What are you implying?" "Oh nothing. Just that it kinda looks like you're watching him because you like him." "What? No. I know nothing about him, nor even what he looks like." "Uh huh," "Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4-Violet

"So, are you going to the game tonight?" Sapphire asked, not looking away from the road.

"Why, so I can watch your boyfriend throw around a leather ball? No thank you," I respond, not interested.

"Would you go if I said please?"

"You. Say please. That'll be the day."

"So, you are going."

"Probably not."

"That was not a question. Who knows, maybe your crush will be there."

"Where did you get the idea that I like him from? It literally came out of nowhere. I know nothing about him, other than his name. I don't know what he looks like, and the only thing he's said to me was 'hi'. There is nothing for your little crush theory to go off of."

She just continues to look at the road, though I can see a smirk on her face. She always does this when I meet a new person. She thinks that just because I talk to them that I must like them. Who does that? That would be just like me saying 'Since you talk to Axel, you must like him.' Oh...wait. Never mind. Forget that. Bad example. Moving on. How can you think that someone likes someone else when there has been hardly any words shared between the two, one hasn't seen the other, and one doesn't want to be talked to. Her whole view of the situation doesn't make sense. I don't know enough to say whether or not I do like him. Do I want us to be friends? Yes. Do I want to know why he doesn't want to talk? Yes. Do I feel anything towards him? No. Anyways, back to your regularly scheduled programming.

"Wear something nice just in case he is there," she says as we pull up to my house.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I have Axel for that."

"Ew," I respond, getting out of the car. I did not need that image in my head.

A few hours later, I'm sitting on my porch steps waiting for Sapphire to come get me. I decided that it would be in my best interest to attend tonight's football game. A blue car pulls up to the curb, signaling Sapphire's arrival.

"Good to see that you decided to come," she says with a grin.

"Not like I had that much choice in the matter."

"No, you really didn't."

We arrive at the stadium; the parking lot already beginning to fill up.

"I'm going to go see Axel before he goes out. I'll join you in the stands after." Sapphire says, before disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Alright," I call out, even though I know she can't hear me. I decide to get something to snack on during the game. Locating the concession stand, I make my way over. Ten dollars, a plate of nachos, and a monster later; I make my way to the stands. I choose a seat near the middle, wanting to be able to see everything, but not having to look down.

"The seat next to you taken?"

"One side is," I say without looking at who it is. I move over to allow them to sit beside me. Glancing over to see who my new neighbor is, I see all black. 'He is here, and he's sitting next to me.'


	5. Chapter 5-Roren

'Why am I here?' I think to myself while looking around. A football game. I'm at a football game. 'Oh yea, River threatened that if I didn't go, she'd release Phantom. I won't let her hurt my baby bird. Even if I have to endure the pain of a football game, no one is going to hurt my Phantom. This whole night is going to be uncomfortable.' I look around to see if I can find a seat. 'The faster I can get this over with, the better.' I find a seat around the middle of the stands. 'Not preferred, since it will put me in the middle of the crowd.' I climb up to the seat regardless, eager to just get this night over with. As I reach the seat, I notice the purple guy from earlier. 'Great. He's going to want to talk to me. So much for getting this night over with quickly. Maybe he'll be too focused on the game to notice me.'

"The seat next to you taken?" I ask, hoping he'll say no.

"One side is," he says moving over to allow me more room without looking up.

'Alright, so far so good. He's paying more attention to the game than to me.' Just as I finish this thought, he looks over to me. 'FUCK.' I look out to the football field, not wanting him to see my face. I glance over quickly to see him still looking at me.

"Um...you're kinda starring at me," I say, still looking at the field.

"Oh, sorry," he says, turning towards the field. "It's just the only thing you had said to me was hi, but you just came up here to me and started talking. I was beginning to think you couldn't talk, and I had just imagined you'd said hi."

"I can talk."

"Well I know that now."

I look over to him. "He seems like an interesting guy. But it'll stop if he sees my face.' I look back out to the field as the game started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. Tonight we are gathered here to witness these two teams come together in glorious battle. Our very own Beacon Hunters face off against their rivals, The Atlas Paladins." What sounded like the teacher with the grandiose mustache.

"Not to be rude or anything, but football games don't seem to be your kinda thing." My purple neighbor said, looking my way.

"Not usually. I was kind of threatened into coming."

"Is your life in danger? Do I need to call the police?" he asks in a half joking, half serious way.

"My sister threatened to release my bird."

"What a bitch."

"You can say that again."

"What a bitch," he says grinning. I just chuckle, and continue looking forward.

"Violet, by the way."

"What?" I ask, slightly turning towards him.

"My name. It's Violet."

"I didn't ask for it."

"I just thought that since I knew your name, it seemed only fair that you know mine."

"How do you know my name?"

"Firstly, we have Port's class together. Secondly, you introduced yourself to some friends of mine. Ellis, and Azure."

"Who?"

"Ellis, and Azure. Ellis wears glasses, and is always reading. Azure is short, and always either complaining about his sister, or playing pranks."

'He must be talking about glasses and blue.'

"Oh yes. I guess I did then."

"Yes. So Roren, how come you refuse to look at me?" he asks out of nowhere.

My eyes go wide at the question. 'What do I do? Do I tell him why? Do I show him why? Wait, does he even need to know? Its not like its any of his business. I don't have to tell him.' I thought, as I found myself turning towards him. Looking at him, I can actually get a good look at him. Black hair with purple tips, and silver eyes. I found myself looking at his eyes. 'His eyes are really pretty,' I found myself thinking, as I stared into them. I could see myself in them. I realize I'm looking at myself staring at him.

"Now who's starring," He says, chuckling.

I quickly look away; a blush on my face from being caught. 'Wait, why am I blushing. Sure, I was starring at him , and got caught. That's no reason to blush though. Yeah he's cute, but that's still no reason to- WAIT WHAT? CUTE? Where the hell did that come from? Why did I just think that.' I look back over to him, to see him smiling while looking at me. 'Really cute. WAIT. STOP. WHAT? Brain stop this.' I turn back to the game, hoping to get these thought out of my head.


	6. Chapter 6-Violet

"Yes. So Roren, how come you refuse to look at me?" I ask, hoping to get some sort of reaction. He seems to freeze while staring out at the field. I can tell he is having some inner turmoil. Just as I think he might leave, he turns towards me. I finally get to see his face. 'Well this is unexpected.' One half of his face is covered by a mask. 'Why is he wearing a mask? Maybe that's just his thing. It's pretty cool.' I look at his eyes; my own slightly widening in surprise. 'One is blue. and the other is red. The red one is under the mask. Very interesting.' As I'm looking at his eyes, I notice that he is starring into mine. 'This is awkward.'

"Now who's starring," I say, trying to play it cool. He looks away, and I can see him blushing. 'Why is he blushing? Is it from being caught starring? Why would you blush at that? Wait, why does anyone blush from that? WAIT, why was he starring in the first place? In most books I've read, starring at someone usually means that you like them. WAIT, does he like me? That would explain the blush. The blush was cute...WHAT. Why did I think that? Because he's cute. Alright listen here brain, stop this. We don't really know him. You still think he's cute. And you can shut up.' I look over to Roren to see if he is still there. 'Good, he is.' As I keep looking at him, I can't help but smile. 'Why am I smiling? If he looks over here he's going to see me smiling like an idiot.' Just as I finish this thought, he looks over. I see him blush before turning back to the game. 'Yep, definitely cute.'

"Violet? Is that you?" I hear a voice behind me ask.

'No. Not him. Anyone but him. Why here? Why now?' I turn to see the owner of the voice. Black shoes under white pants, meet a green button-up shirt. He still has that magenta stripe that matches his eyes, in his otherwise black hair.

"What are you doing here, Ren?" Lie Ren. My first boyfriend, and recent ex-boyfriend.

"A little birdie told me you would be here." He said sitting next to me.

"Sapphire?"

"Close, but one step lower."

"Azure."

"Indeed. He said that Sapphire was making you come tonight. Figured it was as good a chance as any to talk to you."

"What makes you think I want to talk?"

"The fact that you're still talking to me."

"Make it quick."

"I miss you. I miss us. Come back to me."

"Ren, how many times do we have to go over this. There is no us. Not anymore. Please leave me alone."

"I can't, Violet. I love you."

"He asked you to leave him alone," a voice said. I look over to see Sapphire standing with her arms crossed, looking at Ren.

"Hey Sapphire," he says looking at her.

"Leave. Now."

He continues to sit there. Not looking away from her. 'You and I both know it's not a good idea to challenge her.'

"Alright. I don't want a fight. I've said what I came here to say." He says, standing. "Just know that I'm always here for you." He adds before walking away.

"He just can't take a hint, can he?" Sapphire asked, sitting down where Ren was.

"It would probably take a restraining order to get him to stop."

"Probably. So, Violet. Who's your friend?' she asks, nodding to Roren.

'Shit. He heard all that. He probably doesn't want to talk to me now that he knows I've had a boyfriend. Not many people are tolerant of homosexual relationships.' I look over to see him still sitting there; though looking at me with a shocked expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7-Roren

'He was in a relationship with another guy?!' I thought. 'He doesn't seem like that kind of guy. There's nothing wrong with that. I mean I'm bi so there is no reason for me to judge. This just means that he's open to a same sex relationship. Wait, why does that matter? So he likes guys? So what? It's not that I like him,' I thing, looking over to him. He's looking at me, as is his friend.

"Sapphire, this is Roren," he said to her.

"Pleasure meeting you, Roren." I nod in response.

"He doesn't talk much," he said, turning to her.

"More like you don't let him, with how much you talk."

"I don't talk that much."

"You talk more than you should."

"Whatever,"he said, slightly pouting.

I chuckle at him pouting. 'He is really cute when he does that. BRAIN we talked about this. Stop thinking such thoughts. But look at him. I am looking at him. And? And what? He's cute. Yeah he is. You happy now? Yes. Good, now fuck off.'

"I'm going to go to the concession stand again. You two want anything?" Violet asks, standing up.

"I could use some water," Sapphire says.

"Roren?" he asks, turning to me. I shake my head no.

"I'll be back shortly," he says while walking away.

'Wait. No. Don't leave me. Come back.'

"So, Roren," Violet's friend says, scooting closer to me.

'Uh oh.'

"Violet is kinda cute, huh?" she says, winking at me. I can feel a blush creeping across my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, trying to end this conversation before it can begin.

"Oh don't play coy with me. I saw the way you were looking at him. Don't try and deny it."

"You're mistaken. I don't think he's cute." The blush is getting darker, I can feel it.

"You like him, don't you Roren? It's fine if you do. Just know that he's had his heart broken once. It would not be good for you if it happens again. You'll have to answer to me if that happens."

'Does she think I'm just gonna start going out with him. Yeah, he's cute. That doesn't mean we are just going to get together. He is cute. Brain stop this. Cute.' The blush on my face cannot go any darker. It's very hot. I look over to her, only to see her grinning.

"You're blushing Roren. That means what I've said is true. You do like Violet. You should talk to him. Just remember what I said about hurting him. I will not have my friend hurt again."

'She really thinks that going to happen. I want it to happen. Brain. Yes, Roren? Stop thinking. Sorry, no can do. At least stop thinking about this. Nope. I like thinking about how cute Violet is. How we would look in his arms. How his lips would feel against ours. BRAIN. You like these thoughts. I know you do.'


	8. Chapter 8-Violet

The next morning.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Sapphire. We we're riding on our way to school, as per our usual schedule.

"I do not know what you mean," she responded.

"Last night at the football game. What did you say to Roren while I was gone?"

"Oh that. We just got to know each other a little better. That is all."

"Got to know each other, uh. So that's why he couldn't stop blushing the rest of the night? Cause you got to know each other?"

"Absolutely."

"I find that really hard to believe, Sapph."

"Are you calling me a liar, Violet?"

"I'm not calling you a liar, but you're not telling me the complete truth."

"Maybe that is because what was said was personal, and you do not need to know."

"Well now I really want to know."

"She lightly chuckled in response. After I had gotten back from the concession stand, Roren stop talking. He didn't say a word for the rest of the night. Though the blush on his face made me wonder what was said between the two while I was gone. 'It was a cute blush, but what brought it on. I've been asking Sapphire to tell since last night. She's being really secretive about it though.'

"Let's talk about how much you were blushing instead," she said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean. You were blushing hard every time you looked at him. Don't think I didn't notice."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking out the window to hide my blush.

"I know you like him. Why don't you just tell him?"

"Oh, yeah, because that'll go well. 'Hey, Roren. I know we just meet, but I have a crush on you. Would you be my boyfriend?'"

"So you do admit that you like him?"

I blush harder realizing my slip.

"Shut up," I replied, turning further into the window.

"Well you don't have to be that blunt about it. Just give him subtle hints."

"I don't even know if he likes guys, much less me."

"Just talk to him."

"You seem really keen on me talking to him. You know something don't you? Tell me," I begin pleading.

"All I'm saying is that you should tell him."

"What do you know? Tell me, please. I need to know."

"I can't say anything."

"Ugh whatever." She loves doing this to me. She finds something out that I would want to know, teases me with it, then doesn't tell me till after I already know about it. It drives me absolutely crazy. It's not that I love drama and all that, but being teased with it makes me want to know.

"We're here," she says. I look out the window to see that we are at the school. We find a parking space, and head inside. Sapphire goes off to find her boyfriend. I decide to wander around till the bell rings. As I'm walking, I see a black figure walking through the crowd of teenagers. 'I know that hoodie.' I begin making my way over to him. He heads down a separate hallway, walking at a semi-fast pace. I catch up to him, and poke his shoulder. He turns around slowly; a blush appearing once he see's it's me.

"Oh hi," he says, quietly.


	9. Chapter 9-Roren

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Violet smiling at me. I feel a blush spread across my face.

"Oh hi," I say to him. 'Oh hi. You're an idiot.'

"Hey Roren," he says in reply. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"It's just that last night you got really quiet when I came back from the concession stand."

I can feel the blush growing darker. 'What am I supposed to say here? Oh yeah, that's just because your friend and I talked about the crush I have on you.'

"You don't have to worry about me knowing. Sapphire already told me."

What?! 'She told him. How could she? Not that I trusted her, but still.' My blush was in full bloom. I could tell he noticed, because he chuckled when he looked at me. 'So he knows? Why isn't he reacting though? Does he maybe feel the same way? Does he actually know? There's no way he could know.'

"Do you really know?" I ask, hoping for a no.

"Maybe," he said, looking rather guilty.

"You don't know."

"I don't know."

"Then why would you say that you did?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why is it that important to you?"

"It's not, but I still want to know."

"Did you ever think that it may be private?"

"Well yea."

"Then you should listen to me when I say drop it." 'But do I want him to drop it? If he keeps going, he will learn. I want him to know. I want him to feel the same way. I want him to kiss me. I want him to hold me close to him.'

"Why won't you tell me?"

I just told you that it's private." I turn to look at him, only to be met with the cutest begging face I've ever seen.

"Tell me please," he begged.

'That face. If he doesn't stop making that adorable face I might not be able to control myself.'

"Why should I tell you? You just lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"You said Sapphire told you, but she didn't. That's a lie."

"Maybe."

"No maybe. You lied to me. And you expect me to just tell you something private."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Nor did I mean to lose your trust," he says, while looking downcast.

'How am I supposed to be mad if he's going to do that. What am I supposed to do? I like him. I want him to know I like him, but I can't just tell him. What if I told him, and he didn't like me back? What if he did like me back?' Before I realize whats happening, I feel myself lean forward, and capture his lips with mine.


	10. Chapter 10-Violet & Sapphire

'He's kissing me! Why is he kissing me? Wait, does it really matter?' I closed my eyes, and started kissing him back. This is amazing. I cup his cheek with my hand, and deepen the kiss. I could feel a blush creep across my face. I feel his hand on my hip, as he pulls me closer.

Before we can go any further, a small cough was heard behind us. Roren quickly ends the kiss, and turns toward the sound. The ever-so chipper Sunny was waving and saying hello as if the two weren't in an intimate moment. Next to her was Fokkana, who was looking around trying not to let us see her embarrassment.

Roren's face flashed even brighter red at being caught. He turned, started running. "Wait, Roren." I called after him. I begin to chase him down, wanting to talk with him about the kiss. I see him go around a corner. 'You're not getting away from me that easy. As I rounded the corner, I ran straight into and knocked over an unsuspecting Sapphire.

"Oww, Violet. Watch where you are going," she said, returning to her feet.

"Oh, sorry Sapph." I looked down the hallway to see if I could see Roren. He had completely disappeared. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see Roren run through here?"

"No, I was to busy being knocked over to see him. Why?" I looked around for a more private place to talk. Spotting the janitors closet, I grabbed her hand and led her to it. "Why are we in the janitors closet?"

"He kissed me." Confusion, realization, and then shock flashed across her face.

"He kissed you?"

"We were talking in the hall, and then all of a sudden we were kissing. Then Fokkana and Sunny were behind us, and then he ran away."

"Wait, he ran away?"

"Yeah. I was chasing after him when I ran into you. Sorry again about that."

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to find him so you two can talk about it."

"Why did he run, Sapph? Did he not like the kiss? Does he not like me? If he didn't like me then why did he kiss me?If he did like me then why did he run?" I asked. None of it made any sense.

"Listen. We are going to find him, and then you can ask him all those questions. Alright?"

"Sapphire the bell to begin class is going to ring any moment." The sound of a bell rang out, confirming my statement. "How are we supposed to find him now?"

"Luckily for us, I have him in my first period. I can talk to him there."

"No. I need to talk to him. This is between the two of us."

"What makes you think you can even get close to him right now?" she asked bringing up a good point.

"Alright. Here's what going to happen. You tell him that one of the teachers needs to talk to him after school or something like that. I'll be waiting for him there. Sound good?"

"There is so many flaws with that plan."

"Yeah well its the best I got for now." As I finish my sentence the door opens to reveal one of the schools custodians looking at us.

"Why is it you kids always choose our closet for this?"

"It's not what it looks like Sir. We just needed a place for a private conversation," Sapphire said.

"Yeah that's what they all say."

"Come on Vi. We need to get to class."

"Alright, just remember the plan."

"Yeah yeah. Tell your boyfriend a teacher needs to talk with him, but its really going to just be you." She said while walking to class. Boyfriend. I rather like hearing that in conjunction with Roren.

 **(Sapphire POV)**

'I can't believe he did that. I told Roren to talk to Violet, but not kiss him. The likely hood of Violet's plan working is not very good, but it's true that it's the best we have right now.' I was thinking to myself as I made my way to class. Upon entering the room I looked around to make sure he was there. Sure enough, a black hooded figure sat in the back corner. From what I could see of his face, a blush was present.

"Ms. Ladrao. I trust you have a good explanation for being late?"

"Sorry Dr. Oobleck. I was having some trouble with my car."

"Well make sure you get it taken care of. Can't have one of my students falling behind due to car issues. If you would find your seat, we can begin today's lesson. "

I nod to him, and find my seat in the front. I take a quick glance back at Roren. He hasn't moved since I walked in. 'He doesn't know I know yet. That should make it easier to talk to him.'

The class continued on, Dr. Oobleck rushing through our lesson about the history of Remnant. 'I need to catch him as we are leaving.' Just then the bell rung, signalling the end of class. I looked back to see him quickly packing his bag up. I left my bag and walked up to him, before he could leave.

-Library- I texted Violet the location.

-Thanks Sapph

"Hey Roren. Prof. Port asked me to tell you that he wanted to see you in the library." I said before he noticed I was there. He gave me a sideways glance, and I put on my most innocent and sincere face.

"Did he say why?" he asked, almost as if he knew.

"Something about a paper you turned in needing your name on it." Thankfully Violet had told me that they had to write a paper for that class, so I had something to say. 'Please buy it.'

"Alright," he said getting up and heading out the door. I ran over to look out the doorwat, and saw him going in the libraries direction. 'It's all up to you now Violet.'

"Ms. Ladrao, I don't know what it is that you are doing, but I suggest you pack your things and proceed to your next class before you are late."

"Right. Sorry Dr. Oobleck."


	11. Chapter 11-Roren

'What does Port want with me?' I thought as I made my way to the library. 'I just want to go home, and die. I can't believe I did that. I kissed Violet. Why did I do that? He kissed me back though. It was really nice. Then those two had to go and interrupt us. Still though, I really enjoyed it. But what is Violet going to think? He kissed back. True, but that could have just been out of shock. Really? What? That's your argument? Shut up.' I reached my destination, and walked inside. I approached the front desk and asked where Port was. The lady at the desk said that she didn't know Port was there, but to look around in case she missed him come in. I walked around the library, but did not see Port anywhere. As I was nearing the end of the library, I noticed a figure standing by one of the windows. Thinking it was Port, I approached the figure.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Oh Roren, there's no need for formalities," the figured said while turning around. Violet. 'Oh no. Why is he here? Wait, was he here waiting for me?'

"Port never asked me to come here, did he?"

"So that's what she told you? Port wanted to see you here?"

I turned to walk away. 'He's the last person I want to talk to right now. They tricked me.' I feel a hand grab mine before I get to far.

"I just want to talk, alright?" he asked, showing no signs of deceit.

'If I talk to him I might lose control again. If I don't I might lose control again. I guess the only thing to do is to talk to him.'

"Alright, but make it quick."

"Why? Why did you kiss me? Do you like me? Why did you run? Do you not like me? Is that why you ran? If you don't like me, then why did you kiss me?" he asked, showing what appeared to be fear.

'Why is he questioning so much? What do I tell him? How do I tell him how I feel?' I gestured to a couch, asking for us to sit. He sat down, and I sat beside him. I closed my eyes, and laid my head back on the back of the couch.

" . I do. No. I couldn't stop myself."

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"I was answering your questions." He sat for a minute, piecing together what I had said. 'I just confessed to him. How is he going to react? I hope its not badly.' I continue to watch him process through what I have said. Finally he looks up at me, smiles, and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you said that. I have something I have to tell you. I like you too. That's why I kissed you back." I could feel a strong blush creep across my face, as he was pushing us together. 'He likes me back.' "Roren?"

"Yes Violet?"

"Will you go out with me?" he asks, looking at me questioningly. 'He wants to be with me. Do I want to be with him? Of course you do. He must be punished for his trickery though.'

"No," I say, turning away from him.

"Oh. But I thought you liked me?"

"How could I go out with someone who is going to trick me?"

"That was just to get you to talk to me."

"Doesn't matter, you still tricked me." I said, still looking away. 'He may not be happy with me for this, but he needs to learn a lesson.'

"I'm sorry I tricked you, Roren."

I turn back towards him. "Do you promise not to do it again?"

"I promise I will not trick you again."

"Then yes, I will go out with you."

"Really?"

"So long as you keep your promise."

"I will."

"Good." He pulled me back into a hug, but this time I hugged him back. "We are definitely going to be late for class."

"Yeah, we should probably get going," he said while pulling away. "But before we go," he grabbed my chin, and pulled my lips to his. I could feel him smile into the kiss, and couldn't help but do the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled myself deeper into the kiss. He placed his hands on my hips, and I felt pure bliss. This felt amazing. I pulled away due to lack of oxygen. Placing my forehead on his, I looked into his eyes. A shining silver. I could see myself in them. I could also see him looking at me. 'I really love his eyes.' I thought. He chuckled slightly, then pulled away from me.

"We really should get going to class. We can finish this up later," he said, making me blush even harder.


	12. Chapter 12-Violet

After school got out, I sat waiting for Roren at the front of the building. I saw him come out, and I made my way over to him. He was looking around, probably looking for me. I sneaked around him, to try and surprise him. He was still looking around when I reached him. I put my arms around him, and kissed his cheek. He jumped, and elbowed me in the face. Letting go of him, I grab my nose.

"Ah man that hurt. Why'd you do that?"

"You just hugged me out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting it. That's your own fault."

"But did you really have to elbow me."

"You okay?"

"Am I bleeding?" I ask, letting go of my nose. I look at my fingers, and don't see any blood. Roren shakes his no at my question. That's a relief. Imagine having to go see the nurse, because I surprise hugged my boyfriend. 'Oh yeah.' Knowing that I wasn't injured, I went back over to him, and wrapped my arms around him again. He seemed a little uncomfortable with it.

"You alright there?"

"I'm just not ready to be public about us yet," he said looking down to the ground.

"Oh, alright. I can be less touchy if it makes you uncomfortable," I say as I unwrap myself from him.

"Just not in public."

"Can we hold hands?" I ask with my hand outstretched. He takes it with a smile.

"I suppose this will be fine." I pull his body close to mine, and get a warning look from him. I just smile it off.

"So, where are we going?" I ask him.

"You decide."

"How about we go to the park?"

"The park?"

"Yeah. Do you not want to go to the park?"

"It's just not the first place I'd thing of for going on a date."

"So we're going on a date?" I ask. He starts blushing.

"Um...well...I just thought...you know...going out..."

Yes, I guess this can be our first date." I say to him, chuckling. He smiles, and grips my hand tighter.

We walk to the park; hand in hand. The red Autumn leaves falling around us. The smell of pumpkin pie in the air, as we passed by the town bakery. Looking in the windows, I decide we need some refreshments for our date.

"How about something to eat?" I ask, gesturing to the shop.

"That sounds nice actually." I open the door so he can go in first.

"How gentlemanly."

"I was raised right." I said as we approached the counter. I looked up to see one person I didn't know, but really should have expected to work here.

"Hey yall," Sunny says cheerfully.

"Oh hey Sunny. I didn't know you worked here." I felt Roren shift to get behind me, but thought nothing of it.

"Oh yeah, I started here a few weeks ago. Since Fokkana has a job, I figured I would try and find one as well. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I made her pay for all our dates? Not a very good one."

"Well good for you. I guess we should order, huh?" I ask looking back to Roren. He nods his head. "Alright. Well what would you like?"

"Just a coffee," he whispers.

'Why is he being so quiet?' "Okay. One coffee, a peppermint hot chocolate, and two slices of pumpkin pie please." I ask Sunny She nods, and begins making our order. I pay for everything when she's done, I say a quick goodbye, and we exit the bakery.

"Hey Roren?"

"Yes Violet?"

"Why were you so quiet back there?" I ask.

"I told you, I'm just not comfortable out in public yet."

"Oh yea, sorry."

"It's fine."

'I can't help but feel like he's lying.' I think to myself. 'He's walking and holding hands with me, but that's because I asked him to. Does he really want to hold hands? Does he really want to be with me?' Just to test it out, I let go of his hand. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Why did you let go?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Do you actually want to hold hands? We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." He takes my hand back, and smiles.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't want to."


End file.
